Sometimes love isn't enough
by KathrynValmont
Summary: Padme and Anakin are two people who hate eachother who come from rich families. The Amidala give Padme to Anakin as his bride for alliance between their families. Padme finds herself being seduced by the one man whom she hates. What happens when they f
1. Prologue

Sometimes love isn't everything:  
  
Summary: Padme and Anakin are two people who hate eachother who come from rich families. The Amidala give Padme to Anakin as his bride for alliance between their families. Padme finds herself being seduced by the one man whom she hates. What happens when they fall in love  
  
Prologue:  
  
Twelve year old Padme Amidala was very excited. Today was the day her future had been decided for her. Her Father had found a Husband for her. She was to meet him today. She couldn't wait. She just hoped her wasn't too young or too old. She hoped he wasn't ugly or conceited. Most of all she hoped he would be her prince charming.  
  
It's amazing how the mind of a child works. They dream up their fantasies and expect it to become true. They believe they will get what they want and believe it will even come true. Then when it doesn't they throw a tantrum.  
  
Padme was none of these. From the time she was young she had been raised to hold her head up high. She was told she was better than everyone else was. She was taught to rise above everyone else. Her Nana had raised her to believe she was prettier than everyone else was. And Padme was all of those things.  
  
"This is the man who I will have to give myself to. This is the man I must submit to. I will meet him now, but I wont have to marry him until I'm Fifteen. During these years I will have to ready myself to be a Lady of the Household," said Padme into the mirror.  
  
"I wonder what he will look like. Will he be handsome? Will he be kind to me? I never admit this to anyone but I'm scared. What if his family doesn't think I am good enough for him," said Padme to her Nana.  
  
"I am not hearing this. You are better than any girl I know! If you are not good enough for him no one is. You are Padme Amidala and you are the prettiest girl," said Nana.  
  
"You really think so? What if his parents don't like me and they choose my sister over me?"  
  
"I have said this many times before but her beauty will never even come close to yours. I tell you this love, hold yourself highly but be gracious at the same time. Take all I have said into consideration. Do you understand me Padme? I hope you have listened to me all of the times I have told you anything. You are beautiful and smart. Use both of those things to your advantage," said Nana.  
  
Padme nodded her head in full understanding. She had listened to everything her nana had ever said. She had paid attention. She had taken every lesson to heart. For once she would be able to play them all out. She would show that family that she most deffinitely was the one for their son.  
  
Their son, whoever he may be would know it to. He may not love hr but he would respect her and admire her right from the beginning. That for sure must be a fact  
  
********************************  
  
Anakin was even more smug than Padme if that were even possible, which I have been assured it is. He was Fifteen and already older women were hitting on him. His Mother ofcourse was appalled at all of this and he ofcourse went along with her. Inside he loved it all. He loved how woman smiled when he had even so much as winked at them. It was enthralling to have so much power over a woman.  
  
All of that was about to change though today. He was not in the least bit happy about it. Today was the day he would meet his future wife. He doubted he would actually end up married to her. There were three others he had met with.  
  
His Parents had either deemed that the family fortune hadn't been enough or that the girls weren't good enough for their son. They had said that this time had been a sure deal, than again they had said that the last three times. His Parents always seemed so assured about everything that turned out to be wrong.  
  
Anakin would play his part so that none of the blame would go to him. He would make the parents love him. It really didn't matter what the daughter thought of him. She really had no say, which was probably for the best.  
  
Actually come to think of it he was looking forward to meeting the lady. She ofcourse would be younger than him. He really didn't care how young she was.  
  
Anakin was known by his friends as a daredevil. He did things people would never expect someone of his status to do. He said things that people of his class would never approve of. Oh yes, in public he was the gentleman, the lady every man wanted. Outside of the eye of the public he was known in these ways.  
  
****************************  
  
Padme had just greeted Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker. So far everything had gone according to plan. Her Nana was right she could already see everything would go according to plan. They were already taken with her. All she had to do was meet their son, whom she could tell already was but a few years older than her. That made her happy.  
  
She looked at the boy in the corner. He must have been about fifteen. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that she felt like she could look in all day. Was that Anakin?  
  
"Anakin! What are you doing over there? Come here at once and introduce yourself. I will not stand for this behavior. I hope I have made myself more than clear," said Mr. Skywalker strictly.  
  
She watched, as Anakin never broke eye contact with her as he approached her. He let a slow smirk crawl up onto his face. Ofcourse none of the adults had seen.  
  
She had hated that smirk right from the beginning. She had hated how he prowled to her as if he owned her. She deeply scowled at him. She was not property but a person.  
  
He shook his head at her as he shook her hand.  
  
"You must be Padme. I'm Anakin Skywalker. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Anakin.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," said Padme as she glared at him.  
  
**************************  
  
The two were now sitting by them selves in a full argument.  
  
"I wouldn't expect someone of your stature to believe in the jedi. I assure you of one thing though. There is a higher power than either myself or you for that matter," said Padme with feeling.  
  
"Too many things in the world happen for something good or something powerful to actually exist."  
  
"Without pain and misery there would be no compassion."  
  
"Tell that to those who have suffered," said Anakin.  
  
"You are impossible. I hate you, but why do you hate me? I might have to marry you and you are doing nothing but make things impossible," said Padme.  
  
"I don't have to be nice to you. You're just a little girl. I may have t marry you but I sure as hell don't like you. I can't stand you. You're annoying and crazy."  
  
Padme felt as if she was about to cry. No, not in front of him. She was not going to cry in front of him. She had never cried in front of anyone besides Nana before and she was not gong to start now.  
  
"I hate you because you are an evil git. You know nothing of love or anything. I hate you with a passion. I hope you nurn in hell because you deserve it."  
  
******************  
  
Anakin layed in bed because he could not sleep at all. He couldn't get her off his mind. It was more than that she was strikingly pretty for such a young girl. It was more than her grace and poise.  
  
It was her courage. It was the way she faced people without fear or rejection. She wasn't afraid to let people know what she thought. She was very bold and straightforward.  
  
He hated all of that. Hell, he hated everything about her. Yet he was completely and utterly obsessed with her. They had everything in common and she was meant to be his. So, she would be.  
  
**************************  
  
Two Years later:  
  
Padme was ready for the picnic. She couldn't go without a male escort but ofcourse Anakin was late as usual. When was he ever not. Padme knew he did it just to piss her off. Well, not this time. She wasn't going to let it get to her this time. She was going to resist it. It was a game the two of them had played for the last two years. The game was to see who could out do the other, who was smarter, who was braver. The list goes on. Padme vowed to win today.  
  
The door suddenly opened to reveal Anakin Skywalker. Padme amediately scowled at him, which would look quite strange to the onlooker. Most women would be thrilled to be engaged to some as Anakin. He had handsome features. He was tall. He had blonde hair as well as blue eyes.  
  
"What took you so long? I was about to leave without you. I ofcourse would have let you take the blame. You would have had to explain to our parents. They ofcourse would have once again seen just how incompetent you are," said Padme snidely.  
  
"You never shut up now do you? You've known me for years and you know that I would have found a way around it. I always do, now don't I? You'll never win this game Padme. I'm faster than you and I have been playing a lot longer than you have," said Anakin.  
  
"Are you so sure about that, Anakin? Even if I haven't been playing as long as you I'm a quick study. You of all people know that. I figured you out on day one," said Padme.  
  
"Oh, I am so sure you did. Jesus Christ would you please get your coat. I really do not have the patience for you this day," said Anakin.  
  
Padme went to get her coat, but she couldn't quite reach it. She felt someone behind her reaching up to get it. As Anakin reached up to get it he accidentally grinded his body into hers. They both ignored the electric feeling they both felt.  
  
"Here."  
  
******************************* 


	2. Chapter One

Anakin really hated these social gatherings. They were just another chance for Padme to embarrass him in front of his parents as well as her own. That was just what she was getting ready to do. He honestly lived for moments like these, like a hole in his head.  
  
"Padme I am so glad that you made it. We were starting to think that you weren't going to come, which would have upset me greatly. I am glad you came but really, what took you so long," asked Mrs. Skywalker.  
  
Anakin gave Padme his deadliest stare. He was hoping to scare her into lieing. He knew it hadn't worked when she threw him a smirk and turned to face both sets of parents.  
  
"I am so sorry. You know that a lady of my age and class must never leave the house unattended. I really don't know what took him so long. He came to the house all dirty and ofcourse we couldn't go that way and then once he came down he was dressed as if he were a servant. Finally when we were ready to go he blamed it all on me. I just can't believe that," said Padme trying her best to sound appalled.  
  
Anakin tried to controle his breathing as he looked at her. She simply smiled at him knowing his parents would make a big deal out of it.  
  
"Anakin, I expect so much more of you. You should be ashamed of yourself. I expect more of you because you are supposed to be getting married soon to Padme."  
  
"Please don't remind me," said Anakin under his breath.  
  
"Well, why don't you two go find your brother," asked Mrs. Skywalker.  
  
"We'd love to. Come on, Anakin," said Padme.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Anakin hated his brother. Daniel was always trying to take what was already his. He was Padme's exact age and always flirted with her at every given opportunity.  
  
They walked in the forest where they saw Daniel throwing rocks into the river. He seemed to be in a sullen mood. He looked up at the approaching people. The minute he realized that Padme was with Anakin he brightened up.  
  
"Hello, Daniel."  
  
"Why, hello Padme. It seems you get more beautiful with every second I'm away from you. You really have no idea," said Daniel with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm sure I don't," laughed Padme.  
  
"Mom sent us after you. Go back to them. I need to speak to Padme alone."  
  
"Well surely whatever you have to say you can say in front of us both. After all I am the brother in law."  
  
"Just so long as you remember that, now go."  
  
"Alright, alright. It was nice seeing you Padme. My brother doesn't know what he is missing."  
  
Daniel winked at her before leaving. When he disappeared into the forest Anakin turned to her with an angry expression.  
  
"What have I done now? No, wait, let me guess. I give up already so you might as well tell me. Exactly what have I done now," asked Padme.  
  
"I hate it when he does that. Why the hell do you participate? Is this how you are going to be like when we are married, running yourself around like a whore?"  
  
"Oh is that what I did? We all know what you'll be doing. Maybe I talk to Daniel, and yes, on occasion flirt with him. Maybe I like him because he doesn't treat me like trash. He treats me like an equal with feelings. He doesn't treat me like I'm not supposed to be around. He wants me around. And you- you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you Padme."  
  
**********************  
  
Anakin was lying in his bed that night thinking about the conversation that had transpired between Padme and him. For some reason it bothered him. He didn't hate Padme. He didn't really love her either. When it came to Padme he wasn't quite sure how he felt. The girl drove him absolutely crazy. He was crazy about her and she drove him nuts. He hated that she always had a comment for whatever he said. He hated the fact that she couldn't shut up. He hated the fact that he was also used to it and in some sort of way it was kind of comforting.  
  
It bothered him that she liked Daniel and that Daniel liked her. What did it matter if Daniel liked her or even if she liked Daniel? She was going to marry him, not Daniel. It still bothered him.  
  
'God, what does it matter. It does matter doesn't it? You're going to be married to her for the rest of your life.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Even though Padme would rather die than admit it she was in a way obsessed with Anakin. She admired him, but in no way did she look up to him. She also hated him at the same time. In a way she would be lost without him. He saved her from their world of society. In some sort of way she loved him. She covered it up with their arguments.  
  
Anakin loved her too although he would die before he would admit it. He taunted her and participated in their little game to cover it up. They didn't always argue. There were times they got along and Padme made him laugh.  
  
The reason he treated her the way he did was because she had figured him out from day one. She saw past his charming ways. She saw the young man who was in pain and was suffering from never being loved.  
  
***********************  
  
Thanksgiving had been an uneventful day. Padme and Anakin's family ofcourse had insisted on spending the day together. It had been fine with Anakin and Padme just glaring at eachother every so often when the parents didn't notice. Then when the parents had announced they were going to a party Anakin sighed inwardly because he realized he would be stuck with Padme.  
  
"You two have a good time. The servants are here if you need anything," said Mr. Skywalker.  
  
Anakin realized this was the first thanksgiving Daniel wouldn't be there to interupt or get in the way. Anakin smirked. He could work on making Padme mad. That always turned out to be a lot of fun  
  
An hour later:  
  
"So, Anakin, tell me. What would your life be like if I wasn't in it."  
  
"Who knows? I'll tell you one thing. It would be a lot peaceful."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, and you know it! I meant would you be sleeping with whoever came to you within two feet."  
  
"What does it matter? I have you and you have me. That's all that counts when you really think about it."  
  
"What are you trying to say here, Anakin?"  
  
"I'm trying to say the way things are, are the way things are. There's nothing we can do to change it. I was thinking the other night about what you said about me hating you. I don't hate you."  
  
"Yes, you do. Maybe you're in a thankful mood, hence the holiday. You do hate me. You're not going to wake up tommorow and suddenly we'll be best friends. We are and probably will always be enemies."  
  
"That's not true. All you have to do is admit that I am the stronger one and all our little games will come to an end. I'd even be willing to start off as if we never met. Hi, my name is Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"You already know my name. You will never win Anakin. You want to know why, because I won't let you. I wasn't born to give up on anything."  
  
"No, you were just born to be a little weak girl. What kills you on the inside is that your sister will always be better than you."  
  
Anakin smiled as Padme ran at him and tried to hit him. As she threw one fist at him he grabbed it. She tried to hit him with the other but he grabbed it. They began to struggle before Padme fell to the ground on top of him. He looked at her from above. He had this dream before. He let go as he softly kissed her.  
  
Yes, this had been everything that Padme had ever dreamed of kissing Anakin would be. She pulled back and just stared him in the eye before getting off of him. 


	3. Chapter Two

Both Anakin and Padme sat in one of the many Amidala Garden's. Both mothers had suggested that they both wait there until lunch was served since it was a nice, sunny day.  
  
Anakin had taken his father aside telling him there should be no reason whatsoever that they should have to wait in the garden, seeing as it was always sunny on Naboo.  
  
Padme had taken her mother aside saying she was tired and did not feel like sitting outside. Besides, why should they have to wait in the garden, it always was a warm day on Naboo.  
  
Both parents had given their children looks telling them to go out there. Neither one was in the mood for their parent's rath. So, grudgingly, and sulkingly, Padme followed Anakin into the garden.  
  
Awhile later Padme watched him as he sat across from her staring at her. And when she looked up towards him he would look back down. This was iritating her and there really wasn't too much she could do about it. Like hell there wasn't. She glared at him.  
  
"Stop staring at me."  
  
"Why the hell would I stare at you," asked Anakin lazily.  
  
"You were!"  
  
"Believe me. I wasn't."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You think I actually care," asked Anakin tiredly.  
  
Padme had to bite her lip to keep the hurt from showing on her face. They had always argued over the years, trying to get reactions from eachother. It was a game they never seemed to tire of. But now it seemed as if he was now tired of her. But that had to be impossible, didn't it? She was Padme Amidala...  
  
"No, I doubt you care about anything but your reflection and your good looks," said Padme sarcastically.  
  
She watched as he smirked and she had to once again bite her lip to keep from smiling because she knew he had come up with something.  
  
"So you noticed my good looks? Good..."  
  
"Good looks? I always thought you were a bit off, but after-"  
  
"Kisisng me I'm all you can think of."  
  
"Shut up," said Padme as she looked at her hands.  
  
She didn't see his deep smirk, but she knew it had to be there. It always was. But if she had looked up she would have seen a look full or curiosity.  
  
"You want to do it again, don't you..."  
  
"No. I don't. I- I hate you," she cried looking at the floor.  
  
She tried to go back inside the house but found herself pushed against one of the garden walls. She looked up into the stern, yet handsome face of Anakin. She looked down and then up again. She finally met his eyes. Once she did that she wasn't so sure that she could even try to look away, even if she had wanted to.  
  
"Say it again," he said flatly.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Tell me right now looking in my eyes just how much you hate me. Please, I have all day and am waiting."  
  
"Leave me alone. I have better things to do then to listen to what you have to say," said Padme.  
  
She watched as both his hands rested on her hips gently yet firmly, keeping her in place, not allowing her to move. Then she looked at his face which was even more stern.  
  
"You will listen!"  
  
She had never heard him talk to her like this before. He wasn't yelling at her though.  
  
"Then by all means talk," said Padme as sarcastically as possible.  
  
"What was last night about," asked Anakin.  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Hmm, funny. Either you can tell me what happened or I can tell YOU what happened."  
  
"Anakin-"  
  
"This is what happened."  
  
Without warning his soft lips gently crashed into hers. A part of her wanted to push him away. But the part of her, the part that wanted him with everything inside of her, wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, urging him farther. Neither one noticed both mothers watching from the doorway entrance.  
  
"I remember when I was young, and in love," said Elektra Amidala.  
  
The other mother smiled and nodded her head in complete agreement.  
  
"Yes, things are going better than we could have possibly dared to imagine. Let's go back and enjoy the rest of lunch. They'll come in soon," said Amethyst Skywalker.  
  
Both women walked into the house with smiles on their faces. Perhaps everything would work out after all.  
  
***********  
  
Padme pulled back from their kiss confused as ever. She looked at the ground until she felt a soft hand gently guiding her face up. She looked into a pair of gentle blue eyes. And for almost the first time he actually smiled. And she could do nothing but smile back.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. When she was about to pull back he guided her lips towards his. Just when they were about to touch she pulled away with a look as if she had almost been burned.  
  
"What is it," asked Anakin.  
  
"What the hell are we doing," she asked slowly.  
  
"We're not doing anything wrong. We've practically been engaged since the moment we met."  
  
She gave him one look before running towards the back entrance of the house to avoid the adults. She ran to her room and locked the door. She then layed on her bed and cried.  
  
*************  
  
Padme woke later to knocking on her door. She sat up pretending she wasn't in there.  
  
"I know you're in there. Open the damn door," came Anakin's irritated voice.  
  
"Go away. I'm tired."  
  
"No you're not. If you don't open the door I will go downstairs and tell everyone I think there's something wrong with you and everyone will check-"  
  
His speech was interupted by the opening of the door. He saw the angry look on her face. She ushered him in before softly closing the door and locking it.  
  
She watched him watch her. They both took seats in the sitting room that was connected to her room.  
  
"What the hell do you want Anakin? What the hell is your problem? Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"What's YOUR problem? Why the hell did you run away."  
  
"Because I don't have to deal with you if I don't wish to. So, I left because I didn't want to deal with you."  
  
"I doubt that's the reason."  
  
"Well, then, Anakin, since you obviously seem to know- enlighten me," said Padme sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. I will. You were scared."  
  
"Why the hell would I be scared?"  
  
"Of the way things seem to be changing..."  
  
"How the hell are things changing?"  
  
"Now, when I'm with you, I can't keep my hands off of you. Everytime I even think of you I want to crush my lips against yours."  
  
"Well, you seem to be doing fine now..."  
  
"No, I'm not. If I don't leave right now, then I'll come over the few feet to where you are- and-"  
  
"Then don't leave," said Padme even surprising herself.  
  
He slowly turned her around and gave her a dark look like she had always dreamed about. For once she refused to break the contact.  
  
"You don't know what your saying. If you don't look away and let me leave right now, we'll both do things we'll regret later."  
  
She still kept on looking at him, daring him to go through with it. She watched as he stalked over toward her, aware of herself inticipating his every move. Then suddenly their bodies were about as close as they could get. She still wouldn't look away and watched the tortured look on his face.  
  
"Tell me you can't stand me."  
  
"I can stand you."  
  
"Tell me you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you, Anakin."  
  
"Tell me you can't stand to look at me."  
  
"I love to look at you."  
  
Suddenly seeking lips crashed roughly into her, demanding entrance. She opened her mouth to his as their tongues clashed against eachother. She was aware as he pulled her closer to him. She was aware of what he did to her, but even more aware of what she did to him...  
  
She watched him pull away from her as if he had been burned.  
  
"You don't know what you do to me..."  
  
"You don't know the tihngs you do to me..."  
  
Then they stared into eachother's eyes almost excepting the things thathad forever been changed between them.  
  
TBC  
  
(I PROMISE!) 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: You will be very proud that I am already updating this story. I have even outlined this story so that you may get a brief idea what will be happening in this story.  
  
Story Outline:  
  
1. They meet at the age of twelve and fifteen and constantly fight about everything possible.  
  
2. Two years later while Anakin has just turned eighteen and Padme is nearing sixteen they still constantly fight about everything under the sun.  
  
3. They end up kissing after a Thanksgiving celebration.  
  
4. The next day Anakin confronts Padme about their kiss with another kiss.  
  
5. Things have forever changed between them and their once hatred has turned into almost a constant friendly banter.  
  
6. It's five months away from their wedding and there is a party to celebrate it, which ofcourse they both attend.  
  
7. Anakin is with padme in the carriage that is taking her home from the party. She tells him that she's scared. He tells her he is leaving for a year to persue school.  
  
8. Two years pass by and Anakin returns to the Amidala household where he sees the most beautiful young woman that he recognizes as Padme. She is changed, more beautiful, more grown up.  
  
9. She realizes that Anakin has changed, that he has lost his arrogance, and she wonders if too much has happened for them to marry.  
  
10. He gives her a speech of everything she has come to mean to him. He is sad when she doesn't say much back. But despite that they're married two months later.  
  
11. They have sex for the first time, resulting in her first pregnency.  
  
12. After Aidan is born Daniel begins to take a stronger interist in Padme than a childhood crush.  
  
13. Padme realizes she may be able to love Daniel instead of Anakin because they didn't have an arranged marriage.  
  
14. Aidan grows and by the age of seven is about as cocky as Anakin and Padme were. Anakin realizes he doesn't want his son to be anything like they were.  
  
15. He tells Padme that she is free to go, free to love Daniel and to take Aidan with her because Daniel would be a much better father to him then he could be.  
  
16. It's in that moment that Padme realizes that although their marriage was arranged that she had always loved him.  
  
17. She comes to Anakin, him expecting that she's leaving. And it's her turn for a speech.  
  
18. Five years later Daniel and one of Padme's sister's, Elizabeth, are engaged. Also Anakin and Padme are expecting another child.  
  
************************  
  
Padme sat next to Anakin and they softly whispered as they usually did at these dinners. There seemed to be more of these family dinners lately. Usually they would be harshly whispering some Nubian curse at the other. Right then though they were almost playfully bantering about something.   
  
Anakin was going to win this argument. He knew how to win these days. If only he had discovered this method a long time ago... He gave her a sly smile...  
  
"What," asked Padme as he stared at her.  
  
He just kept on staring at her watching as she stared back at him. Then he watched as she looked down at her lap. He softly smiled at her.  
  
Padme felt a warm hand on her neck. It was almost hot. She noticed how his hands were always warm. That was something she had never noticed before. But then again they had never touched before lately. They had avoided eachother at all costs, but now...  
  
Padme smiled as she felt Anakin lay a soft quick kiss on her cheek. She knew they wouldn't be able to get away with much more than that. They had already been caught kissing in his room once, her room another time and in the garden twice. You would almost think that would alarm their parents, but it didn't. It didn't bother them in the least bit. Maybe it concerned their mothers' a bit, but that was all. Almost everytime one of the four parents caught them all that was said was   
  
"You can't seem to even so much as save it for your wedding..."  
  
No, it didn't seem to both any of the parents really minded in the least.  
  
******  
  
Amethyst and Elektra had come in quietly back to lunch right after they were caught in the garden the first time. They looked at both of their husband's who had questioning looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, where is my daughter? I expect better. When I call the family to dinner I expect everyone to be here. Now, where is she? Was she not in the garden with Anakin," question Alfred Amidala.  
  
"She is there alright. They're talking," said Elektra.  
  
"Outstanding. They seem to have put their differences aside and now they may get along," said Christopher Skywalker.  
  
The woman looked at eachother as they shrugged their shoulders. It was the truth, but a bit twisted. Who really cared, though? It made their husbands' happy.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
The first time they had been caught in Padme's room was after their second kiss. They hadn't heard the door being unlocked. They finally heard the clearing of throats. They expected their parents to be angry. Their mother gave them aprehensive expressions while their fathers' expressions were ones of amusement.  
  
"Now, son. You're going to have to try to save that for the wedding. Come along now. We'll be back tommorow. You can see your beloved tommorow," said a Christopher who was a little bit tipsy.  
  
Both teenagers raised their eyebrows at eachother and inwardly cringed at the fact that Christopher had referred to Padme as Anakin's beloved. Before Anakin completely left the room he winked at Padme. He expected her to scowl at him, but was surprised when she winked back.  
  
Both Father's were out the door unaware of the guesture that had transpired between their children, but both mothers had seen it. They shook their heads at eachother, but couldn't quite seem to manage to keep the smile off their faces at their children's guesture.  
  
Anakin wanted to linger a little bit longer, but obviously his mother had other ideas. He felt himself being pushed out of the door.  
  
"That's enough for one day Romeo... Save the rest of your "charm" for tommorow..."  
  
"Oh, I always have more left..."  
  
That was the last thing Padme heard before her mother sofltly closed the door and ushered her daughter into the sitting room. When they had both taken seats side by side she turned to Padme.  
  
"I remember a time when you insisted that you couldn't quite stand him..."  
  
"Oh, I can stand him just fine now..."  
  
"Well, at the pace the two of you seemt to be taking this I am glad we have decided to push the wedding for this year instead of the next..."  
  
"What," asked Padme in shock.  
  
"Didn't your Nana tell you, or even your father? Yes, in about six months from now you will be married to Anakin..."  
  
"But, Mother, I'm only almost sixteen..."  
  
"Yes, but darling when we first told you about him we proposed the two of you be married around this time, but pushed it farther to allow the two of you time to get to know eachother. Now we see that you two have. We believe the two of you to be ready, whether either one of you feel the same way..."  
  
"I'm not ready, Mother..."  
  
"Darling, you are only a young girl. How would you know what would be best for you? I am your mother and I do."  
  
"Mother-"  
  
"Padme don't you want to make me happy?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"And what about your father? Don't you want to make him proud of you as well? I know this has caused him a sense of happiness that could come to last a long time."  
  
"Alright, Mother."  
  
"Excellent. We love you, Padme. We only want what's best for you. I know you must know that."  
  
"Ofcourse I do, Mother. Now if you will excuse me, I shall retire."  
  
"Ofcourse, my dear."  
  
Elektra kissed her daughter on the cheek. Padme did the same. She watched her mother as she softly closed the door. Then she slowly walked into her room and layed her head down before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
***************  
  
The first time they had been caught kissing in Anakin's room was during a party. Anakin and Padme had escaped it by going up to Anakin's room. Neither seemed to be thrilled about their parents' decision.  
  
"Sometimes you would almost think it was them getting married, and not actually us," said Anakin passionately.  
  
"In their mind they are doing the right thing. In the end they just want what's best for us," said Padme.  
  
" 'What's best for us?' How in hell would they know what's best for us? Jesus, our parents cant even pick out their own clothes without the help of a servant, let alone decide what's best for us," said Anakin sarcastically.  
  
He watched Padme roll her eyes at him and shake her head. Then she almost smirked at him.  
  
"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know? I could have had anyone, but I got stuck with you," said Padme.  
  
"It's the other way around. I could have had anyone, BUT I got stuck with YOU," said Anakin.  
  
"What? And you think I like it?"  
  
"No, I know you hate it. But face it, you could have done worse."  
  
"YOU face it! You could have done worse."  
  
"True," they said at the exact same time.  
  
Anakin stood up watching Padme's questioning look as he held out his hand.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just give me your hand."  
  
She put her hand in his as he pulled her up. She was amazed at how strong he was.  
  
She followed him to his balcony. They looked below his balcony to the backyard where people were dancing. It was the people that belonged to their world, the same people that it had always been.  
  
"Why did you bring me out here," asked Padme.  
  
"I wanted you to look at them and see something."  
  
"What did you want me to see," questioned Padme.  
  
"You know their stories as well as I do. Their gossip even reaches to the ears of those who should never know their stories. Women are miserable because they are trapped in marriages they don't want to be in. and it's not just that, but their husband is perhaps even having an affair with thier governess..."  
  
"Yes, I know the stories. So..."  
  
"It'll never be like that with us, I swear. If you ever want out of our marriage you have my leave without even so much as a scandal. And I will never shame you or embaress you by having an affair with another woman. I give you my word."  
  
Padme looked in his eyes and saw his serious expression. Even if she had spent most of their time of knowing eachother trying to hate him, she knew one thing to be true. If he promised something, gave his word, to her, to anyone he would always keep it.  
  
"Thankyou, Anakin. That means alot to me. You don't know how much it does. Come on, dance with me."  
  
"I really don't want to go back down there..."  
  
"We don't have to. We can hear the music clearly from down there. And it's just us."  
  
She smiled as they both turned from the railing of the balcony. She put one arm around his neck and the other arm leaned against his as her hand clasped with his. He placed his other arm around her waist and drew her close never breaking contact as they danced.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did you REALLY think of me the first time you saw me?"  
  
"Is it really that important that you know?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Alright. My governess, well the fifteenth one anyway, told me about angels. She told me that they were the most beautiful creatures. I had stopped believing in myth and in fairytales by the time we met. I was fifteen, by then, as you know. But for a minute I wondered if you were an angel, just for a minute."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then I knew you were the girl who would one day become my bride, that my parents had finally found someone for me."  
  
"You didn't think for one moment that they would deem me unworthy?"  
  
"No, how could they? You were perfect. You were beautiful, articulate, polite, confident and you came from a well off family. You were everything they had ever wanted for me."  
  
"Even then you thought I was beautiful? Oh, but how we fought, how you hated me! You thought I was beautiful?"  
  
"Look at you now. Even then I would have been a fool to not see your beauty."  
  
"Thankyou," said Padme.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, tell me, what did you think of me the first time you saw me," asked Anakin.  
  
"I saw you sitting in that corner looking as if you would rather be anywhere else. You're eyes were shut, but I knew you understood me, because I'd rather be anywhere else as well. But when you opened your eyes and looked straight at me I felt like you could see inside my soul. And I wondered if you were the man I was to meet that day. And then your father called your name and your serious look changed to one of cockiness."  
  
She smiled softly as she looked into his eyes she turned serious as she noticed how passionate they were.  
  
"You made me feel alive, Anakin."  
  
"I'll always make you feel alive when you need me to..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
She leaned her head against his chest as she felt the arm on her waist crawl up to the upper part of her back. She felt his hand go up and down and she softly smiled.  
  
She smiled up at him not seeing a smile on his face. Instead he looked at her as if he were consumed by something, desperate for something. And the smile from her face disappeared and matched the look on his face.  
  
She took the hand that was clasped in his and wrapped it around his neck with her other hand. She felt both of his arms wrap around her waist. He looked up at her, waiting for her to do something, because he always initiated the contact between them. If she made the first move she would be admitting how things changed.  
  
He watched her look at the floor. Then he watched her as she looked back at him. She slowly pulled his head down towards her own. When their faces were almost touching, she stopped, hoping he would kiss her, allowing her, her freedom.   
  
She watched as he silently shook his head a little. She knew she had to kiss him. She closed the distance between them by placing her lips over his. She meant for it to be a soft chaste kiss on her part, and he could push her on. But he didn't kiss her back. This frusterated her and she roughly pulled his head down even further and roughly kissed him, her tongue probing at his lips demanding entrance.  
  
He knew he could only hold himself back for so long, and he would, as long as he possibly could. First she gently kissed him, expecting him to take over for her. He smirked inside his mind. It was the first time he realized that never once in her life had she been allowed to completely controle something. He wanted her to know the feeling, and revel in it.  
  
He felt her frusteration at her having to do all the work. Finally she lost it and began to roughly kissing him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. The minute her tongue touched his he lost it and kissed her back as hard as she was kissing him.  
  
"Alright, that's quite enough," came a female voice that Anakin recognized quite a bit better than even Padme did.  
  
They pulled away making sure to stand within proper distance of eachother. It had been Amethyst Skywalker who had spoken. She looked neither angry nor pleased. Her expression was one which neither teen could read, which was saying alot for Anakin.  
  
Padme turned to her mother who was with Amethyst. Her mother bore the same expression, one she couldn't possibly read.  
  
"Alright, sit down," instructed Elektra.  
  
Towards the side of the balcony there was a table with four chairs, two on one side and two on the other. Amethyst sat next to her son and Elektra sat next to her daughter.  
  
"This is the third time we have caught you," said Elektra.  
  
"How could you have seen us on that night? You had already left for the party?"  
  
"That's not the time we're talking about," said Amethyst calmly.  
  
"There was another time," asked the usually poised Elektra.  
  
Both Anakin and Padme looke at eachother with weary expressions. They had both been sure she had meant Thanksgiving. If not Thanksgiving, then when? Oh, the garden, the garden...  
  
"How many times have there been," asked Amethyst.  
  
Amethyst swore to herself that her son had better know. If he didn't know she may lose calm. And she was sure one of them needed to remain calm.  
  
"Only four times. You knew about two of the times. Walking in here you now could say you knew about three of the times. And now Padme has told you about the fourth time."  
  
"And-"  
  
"That's all Mrs. Amidala. I swear to you. Those are the only times and that is all that has happened. I give you my word."  
  
Elektra nodded as well as Amethyst. What could they do about it? Nothing. So, they must remain calm. There was no sense getting out of sorts about something they couldn't even do about, much less controle. All Elektra could do was convey her wishes to her future son in law.  
  
"Anakin, I can't tell either one of you what to do in this matter. I can only hope you will take my wishes into consideration as well as your mother's. Padme is my most beautiful daughter in every way. I hold her in the highest exteem and take pride in her the most, out of all my children. Please, keep my wishes, and honor her. Respect her and treasure her by not laying a finger on her until after you two have been married."  
  
Both Anakin and Padme notice how she spoke as if Padme wasn't there. Padme saw just how much this meant to her mother. And then she looked at Anakin who suddenly looked much older and much more serious.  
  
"Mrs. Amidala, I will honor and respect your daughter with everything in me. I swear on the moons of Naboo I will. I will leave her untouched until we are married. I swear. You have my word. But if I promised you I wouldn't so much as kiss her until we were married I would not be a man of my word. And I have always prided myself on keeping my word."  
  
"I wasn't asking for the last part you just mentioned. But it fills me with the utmost joy of what you have just promised to me. Thankyou, Anakin. You are a good man. I have had the pleasure of watching you grow, and will continue to take that pleasure."  
  
"Thankyou," said Anakin dutifully.  
  
All four stood and headed for the door. Anakin knew the Amidala's were preparing to leave. He gave Padme a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. He watched as Mrs. Amidala walked out first. Padme turned around and looked at him. He winked at her and she winked back. It was after all tradition.  
  
*********  
  
It had been an especially hot day on Naboo when Anakin and Padme had shared their second kiss in the Garden. Both fathers had been inside. Both of their mothers had gone out for the day leaving both Padme and Anakin in the care of their fathers.   
  
Had either woman actually expected either man to keep a watchful eye for their child? Neither man had so much as held their child when they were crying, let alone watched them as a infant. Why would things suddenly change now, now that one was nearing adulthood and the other was almost in the middle of her teenagehood.  
  
They didn't watch either one, but played chess in one of the studies. From their standpoint they were old enough and didn't need to be under watch. Ofcourse, neither man had decided to share that information with his wife.  
  
So, that morning both wifes had told their husbands' to keep a close eye on Anakin and Padme, never once stopping to question when both of them gave a slight nod, not really hearing what their wife said, but only knowing their favored child would be there today to keep the other company, meaning they could engage in a long game of chess. Yes, that's exactly what their wifes' must have said or at least meant, or something like that...  
  
*********  
  
Padme and Anakin sat in the main garden drinking lemonade. Padme looked at him and laughed. That meritted a questioning look from Anakin. She stopped laughing so she could explain why she was laughing, although she was pretty sure Anakin would find it less than humorous.  
  
"Why are we out here when we could be inside?"  
  
"Well, it's too hot inside as well..."  
  
"But you can actually feel the sun beating down on you out here," argued Padme.  
  
"Actually, no, we can't. We're in the shade. Maybe you can, but I sure as hell can't," said Anakin.  
  
"True..."  
  
"When do you think our Mothers will be back?"  
  
"Do you mean when will they be back or do you mean when will yours actually be leaving our house."  
  
"True..."  
  
"They'll go shopping, for hours. Then they will decide they want lunch. After lunch they will shop some more. Then around dinner time they might actually remember they have children at home, and come home for dinner. You know your parents will end up staying for dinner. Hmm, then they will talk. So, I think you'll be here pretty much all day."  
  
"Wonderful..."  
  
"I'm not that bad of company, am I," asked Padme playfully.  
  
"No, you're not," said Anakin keeping his eyes on her as he took a swig of his lemonade.  
  
"This is where we had our second kiss," said Padme.  
  
"I consider it our first kiss. The one before it was because we were fighting, but yes, technically it was our second kiss."  
  
"It was the day everything changed..."  
  
"Do you sometimes wish things hadn't changed or that you could go back and change things," asked Anakin.  
  
"Sometimes I think things were easier when we constantly fought. But I don't regret it. Do you," asked Padme.  
  
"Never," said Anakin.  
  
"Good, then neither do I."  
  
"Good," said Anakin as he arched one eyebrow at her.  
  
Suddenly the chair that was directly right next to her was occupied with his presence instead of the one across from her. She smirked at him as she leaned in and gently kissed him. She was surprised when he didn't try to deepen the kiss, but continued to gently kiss her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. There was something there she had never seen before, something that she couldn't place. And she wasn't going to be able to place it right then, because once again they had been caught.  
  
They both noticed their fathers standing and watching them with amused smiles on their faces.  
  
"Come in. It's time for lunch," Alfred said finally.  
  
*********  
  
TBC  
  
(SEE?! I did update. I've gotten into the Star Wars mood again. And listening to across the stars just motivates me more, but not as much as reviews...) 


	5. Chapter Four

"It's too tight," complained Padme as the dress shop owner tried to tighten Padme's dress in the back.  
  
Elektra threw her daughter an impatient look and then gave to store keeper an apologetic smile.   
  
"Mrs. Amidala, perhaps I could loosen the dress just a little," suggested the owner.  
  
Padme looked over at her mother who had lost her apologetic smile and now just looked unhappy. Padme wasn't sure if it was at her for not being able to wear a dress her younger sister Elizabeth (who was skin and bones) wouldn't even be able to fit into, or at the shop keeper for suggesting that they loosen the dress so she might be able to breathe in it.  
  
"Ofcourse not. Suck it in," demanded Elektra.  
  
Padme felt the lady tighten it as she sucked it in. Then when it was done she could barely breathe, but her mother seemed dissatisfied. Padme was dying to ask her what was wrong now, but she knew if she did that once they got home she would never hear the end of it.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, something is very wrong."  
  
Padme had to bite her lip and tongue to supress a sarcastic expression as well as comment. She was dying to say 'Something is always wrong...' She continued to bite her lip to hold backa giggle.  
  
"I wanted her in a red dress. The dress you are fitting her in is blue," said Elektra.  
  
'You're just now noticing that,' wondered Padme.  
  
"Well, when you came in last week they didn't have the red dress you wanted in the size that you wanted it in. I asked you what we should do. You told me to do the next best thing. That would be this dress."  
  
"Would you bring back that red dress? We'll see if we can't fit her into it," said Elektra.  
  
Padme waited until the shop keeper went into the back before fixing her mother with a look of annoyance.  
  
"Do not look at me like that. You will recieve wrinkles."  
  
"I'm sixteen now. I doubt I will get any. We wouldn't be in this position if you and Anakin's mother didn't insist on having this party to celebrate our engagement, which I don't why needs to be celebrated now. We've practically been engaged for over Two years..."  
  
"We're celebrating your upcoming wedding..."  
  
"Upcoming wedding? Most people celebrate their weddings by the wedding and then having a celebration afterward. They don't celebrate it five months before it even happens... But ofcourse my family does," said Padme sarcastically.  
  
"Ofcourse YOUR family does. We are different from them-"  
  
"Believe me, I noticed."  
  
"More is expected of us. So, ofcourse we are celebrating your wedding before AND after it happens!"  
  
"You wouldn't be able too if I killed myself," said Padme sarcastically.  
  
The shop keeper came back in. She held a long red dress over her arm that Padme was going to be wearing. Padme eyed it wearily. Usually she would love the idea of having everyone's attention, but not that night, and that was all the dress would do. It must have had jewls on it everywhere. And it was rather low cut. It went to the floor. But she put it on anyway. She knew the minute her mother gasped in pride that they would most deffinitely be buying the dress. At least she could breathe in it...  
  
*************  
  
Anakin was tempted to slap the lady who kept on putting a different vest on him for each minute, or telling him to change into this or that dress coat.. She had him in a shirt that was scratchy.  
  
"Can I have a different shirt," said Anakin directly.  
  
He saw that his mother wasn't too happy with that suggestion. She fixed him with a look but he looked at the lady with a sarcastic look.  
  
"I'll see-"  
  
"Believe me. That won't be necessary. The dress shirt looks fine on him. Don't you agree," asked Amethyst.  
  
"Yes," said the lady.  
  
"Well, I don't and I'm the one who will be wearing the damn thing!"  
  
Amethyst fixed him with a cold look that told him he had better keep his comments to himself.  
  
"Well, Ma'am, I think we have something that might actually work."  
  
"That's what you said about every other suit..."  
  
"Mr. Skywalker, won't you at least try it on?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Amethyst waited until the shop keeper went in the back before really laying into him, but Anakin beat her to it.  
  
"Why are we in this damn store? Usually they come to the house or we go to some other store instead of this one..."  
  
"Well, in the other stores we would be stopped by people and all their questions," said Amethyst.  
  
"What the hell could they possibly even want to know," asked Anakin.  
  
She never got to answer her son's question because the lady came back in with a sleek looking top that Amethyst said they'd take. The shop keeper waited till they left before sighing in relief.  
  
"Those Amidalas' and Skywalkers'... Their children deserve to be married..."  
  
*******  
  
Padme had just put the dress on and was standing in front of the mirror as Nana fussed with putting up the last piece of hair. Nana admired her handiwork. Then she noticed the look on Padme's face.  
  
"What's wrong, my child?"  
  
"Look at me..."  
  
"I have never seen you look so beautiful. It's just nerves. Seeing Anakin will make you feel better..."  
  
"Why do I have to wear this dress? Why did she have to plan this party, to show us off. I'm not ready to get married..."  
  
"You will always have that cloud of doubt, but you must put one foot in front of the other and do it anyway. Besides, what could you want more in a husband. He's rich, handsome, and charming. He's your equel in every sense of the word. What more could you want?"  
  
Padme looked at herself again in the mirror. Where was this self doubt coming from? She had never had it before. Why now? She threw her head back slightly and smirked at herself. There was nothing to worry about. She was Padme Nabberie Amidala. She was in the most beautiful gown imaginable. Her hair was done, and her date, her husband to be, was more handsome then them all. She didn't have one thing to worry about.  
  
"There you go, my love. There you go. They can controle you, society, but only if you let them. But you can controle them, only if you let you."  
  
She nodded her head. All she had to do was make it to the ball room of her home in one piece and the rest of the night would be okay.  
  
"Can I go downstairs now," asked Padme anxiously.  
  
"Absolutely not! You must wait for Anakin to escort you there," said Nana.  
  
"Well, where is he," asked Padme impatiently.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue," asked Anakin as he opened the door.  
  
"No. No one has and no one will, least of all you," said Padme haughtily.  
  
"Are you ready to go down there," asked Anakin.  
  
"No, she's not. Remember everything I have taught you."  
  
"Yes, I've heard this somewhere. Last time you gave me this speech I was rewarded with a husband. I know. Can we go now?!"  
  
"I suppose. Anakin, take good care of her. Padme, don't forget to have fun."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Everyone is watching you waiting for you to make a mistake, but if you don't they failed. Everyone wants to be you, but no one can, but you. Remember that," said Nana as she gave PAdme a quick kiss on the cheek before letting the two walk out Padme's bedroom door.  
  
They reached the steps that led to the bottom floor, which led to the ballroom.  
  
"We're almost there," said Anakin.  
  
"I can't do this. I can go back now..."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
He gave her a firm look and watched her nod her head. She looked down the stairs with a look of confidence.  
  
"Everything for the last two years has led up to this moment," whispered Padme.  
  
"I know, which is why you're going to do fine. Just keep that look on your face as we walk down. We'll greet whoever we end up greeting. We'll dance. And I promise you we'll escape early. You look beautiful."  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Anakin."  
  
He watched the new wave of confidence sparkle on her face. She avoided eye contact with anyone until they reached the bottom. They were escorted into a room where people were dancing. Half the night they stood in a corner greeting various people and thanking them for their congratulations. All they did was smile the right way and say the right thing.  
  
Then they danced a little. Padme was aware of everyone watching them as they danced, but they continued anyway. As they danced to their last song she looked into his eyes. He looked into her eyes. Nothing was said no emotion was shown in either's gaze. They just kept staring until the music came to a halt.  
  
During dinner Anakin ate some. Padme watched him trying not to laugh. She knew what he was going to do. After dinner he would pretend something did not agree with his stomach. He would then go home and she could go to sleep. After all it wouldn't be proper for her to be seen at the party without her fiancee  
  
***********  
  
PAdme was not sure how she ended up in the carriage that was taking Anakin home. Clearly he had played sick a little too well and his mother was convinced that someone should at least stay with him until he reached the Skywalker mansion. Somehow Padme agreed and here she was sitting across from Anakin in a carriage, feeling uncomfortable. Ofocurse, as always, he noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"There's no reason to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," said Anakin earnestly.  
  
"I know. It's just too soon. I'm not ready to get married. I'm still young although most of my friends are married, I'm not ready to be."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Ofcourse. That's why I wanted you to come with me for the ride. I've sensed your feelings on this matter for days now. That's the reason I am going off to school, to give us both time..."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
"I won't see you for two years?"  
  
"By the time I come back you should be ready to become my wife and I will be farthered prepared to earn a living for our family."  
  
Padme sighed deeply as she tried to soak in everything that Anakin had just said. He was leaving her for two years? This was different. For over two years now he had been involved in nearly every aspect of her life and she'd forgotten what life meant without Anakin.  
  
"You can't leave me. I won't survive without you."  
  
"You're Padme Amidala. You'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know you don't need anyone, least of all me to make it. You may want me but you don't need me."  
  
"How do you know that? What if I've forgotten what life means without you? What if I don't want to know what life means without you."  
  
"You'll be fine. If you needed me you wouldn't have your doubts. Trust me. You'll be fine."  
  
"Anakin? You can't just leave me. What am I to do without you? I don't even know what it IS to be without you anymore! I don't even know who I am without you!"  
  
"Well, Padme, I suggest you figure it out."  
  
Padme looked at Anakin as if he were a stranger. He was somehow different. A year ago they would have argued and argued and she would have incouraged him to leave as long as he wanted to be gone. Now she would complain or give him a sweet smile and he would do as she wanted, or at least something else. But for him to just completely turn from her with a serious voice and say that he was leaving was something she had never seen.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
He looked at her with a look that shut her up. He looked tortured, sad. She couldn't exactly describe the look she saw in his crystal bue eyes. She didn't want to.  
  
"Padme, I am leaving tommorow. I will see you when I return."  
  
The carriage pulled up to his house and he almost got out but Padme pulled his arm back and looked at him.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He looked at her and leaned back. And for the first time since he had met Padme he watched as tears streamed down her cheek. Right then he called her the fallen angel.   
  
A part of him wanted to tell her he would never leave if she didn't want him to, but he had to! She needed time and if he was there when she had that time he'd be completley consumed by her.   
  
He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. But as soon as he would new ones would run down her cheek. He cradled her face in his hands and just stared at her.  
  
"Damn it. Don't do this. If you tell me not to leave I won't be able to, but I'll have to find a way. Damn it."  
  
He expected her to tell him to never leave her to continue to say that she couldn't live without him, but she didn't. She just stared back at him speaking softly.  
  
"Then you must go, Anakin. If you must does this then I tell you to do this, but why?"  
  
"Because I-"  
  
"Because you what?"  
  
He couldn't contain himself. He softly kissed her. Then he kissed her cheeks. HE took his hands in hers.  
  
"I will come back. I'll always come for you. Don't cry. The angel should never cry."  
  
She sat up more and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She felt him do the same. She grabbed onto him as if he were her lifeline.  
  
"Will you wait for me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll come tommorow before you leave to say goodbye. Besides, your family is not going to be very pleased."  
  
"My father and yours already know and have given me their blessing. I'll see you tommorow..."  
  
She watched him walk out of the car and into the house. Then she turned to the coachmen.  
  
"Drive!"  
  
********  
  
The Skywalker Mansion was quite a site that next afternoon. Amethyst was crying and yelling at her husband for letting him go. Elektra was yelling at her husband for the exact same reasons. The only people who were quiet were Anakin and Padme. They slipped outside to one of the many gardens in their backyard. He held her hand and had her seat on one of the benches. He sat next to her.  
  
"You've been quiet all day...."  
  
"There was nothing for me to say. There were no words I could say to keep you here. There were no words I could say to express how I feel about leaving. So, I did the only thing I could do. I said nothing at all," said Padme.  
  
"I'll coem back and it iwll be like I had just left. You won't even notice at all that I was gone," said anakin.  
  
"Won't notice? I'll only notice every hour your gone. I'll only notice that you're not here to talk to me, lecture me, yell at me, be my strength, kiss me and-"  
  
"Love you?"  
  
Padme looked at the ground as the tears fell from her eyes. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. She shrugged her shoulders and then looked up at him.  
  
"Goodbye, Anakin."  
  
She turned to run in the house never to see him for two years, but she felt a strong hand pull her back, pull her into a strong body. She felt as if his hands were everywhere at the same time. Then when his lips touched her in a passionate kiss he held her tight. She pulled away and just looked at him.  
  
"I'll be here waiting..."  
  
"And I'll be there waiting..."  
  
She hugged him one last time before walking withihm tot he front of the house where his parents were waiting. They both gave him hugs befor edisappearing into the house. He watched as Servants loaded his luggage into the carriage. He turned to Padme who looked distruaght.  
  
"Will you watch me as I go so that-"  
  
"I'll still watch after I can't see you."  
  
She took her hand in his and it remained that way until he got ot the carriage dorr and their hands could no longer reach. She watched him watch her as his carriage became smaller and smaller, until it was just a dot in the distance. She still watched. She knew she would see him in two more years and she did... 


	6. Chapter Five

Padme stood still in front of the house watching as the carriage became smaller and smaller. She was unaware that more tears coursed down her cheeks as the carriage became nothing more than a speck, almost nothing. She couldn't stop crying.  
  
She turned toward the house where she could here her mother as well as Anakin's yelling at both of their fathers. She sighed. As she silently entered the house the yelling just grew louder. She wasn't sure just how much more she could take. She ended up at the stairway. She knew where those stairs led to...  
  
Padme took one at a time, feeling her heart shatter more as she took a new step. She finally reached Anakin's bedroom. She locked the door behind her and quietly layed down on his bed. She felt the tears course down her cheek and she didn't even try to stop them. What would be the point? There were so many memories between the two of them...  
  
Flashback:  
  
Padme sat down that evening at the Skywalker dinner table. Both Anakin and her had to listen to their mothers complain how each of their child had acted getting fitted for the party. They looked at eachother and grinned both rolling their eyes.  
  
"They won't notice if we leave. Come on," whispered Anakin.  
  
Padme knew he was wrong. They somehow always got caught no matter what they did. She even surprised herself though when she willingly got up and followed him to the top of the meadow where they sometimes went.  
  
She watched Anakin lay down on the grass as if he didn't have a care in the world. He smiled at her and patted the place next to him. She layed down next to him her back against his chest. She smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.   
  
End of flashback...  
  
Padme leaned against the pillow and wiped at her tears. No. She was Padme Amidala. She would get through this. She was not going to cry anymore. No one would want this of her. Moch more than a fallen angel was expected of her. And she had never been one to dissapoint.  
  
She walked out to Anakin's balcony. She was surprised to see Johnathon looking over the balcony. He reguarded her with a look before looking back out to the garden he could see from here.  
  
"You know, I always thought I would be happy the day Anakin left. But right now, I feel nothing. And in a way I almost miss him."  
  
"So do I," replied Padme softly.  
  
"It's different though. I miss him because he's my older brother. You miss him because you love him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No wonder they thought you two were the perfect match. The both of you are fucking blind. Well, God help us all when he comes back and the two of you start repopulating the world," said Johnathon sarcastically.  
  
"I'm marrying him. It's not my choice. It was arranged. I don't love him," said Padme with a passion.  
  
She didn't realize that she had stopped crying or really even being sad. She was now angry.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, if you really don't love Anakin as much as you say you don't then kissing me really shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"But, I'm marrying Anakin..."  
  
"He's not going to know. You know what? I'll make it easier on you. I'll kiss you and if you don't like it you can pull away or even hit me."  
  
The minute Padme felt a pair of lips touch hers she couldn't help but ammediately pull away. This wasn't right. But if she was right why couldn't she just kiss him? It wouldn't mean anything.  
  
"See? I told you," said a soft voice as it began to walk away.  
  
Padme stopped him from walking away though.  
  
"Don't worry Padme. I'll always be your friend."  
  
And he was. For two years he was her best friend. But somewhere along the way she had almost forgotten about the line between friendship and love. There were many times she had almost crossed it. Johnathon never allowed her to cross it though. And everytime she almost did she felt guilty.  
  
*********************  
  
TWO YEARS LATER:  
  
Amethyst Skywalker watched the tall lean man that had become her son. He had always been tall for his age and blessed with handsome features. The last time she had seen him he was eighteen and about 5'11. Now the man who stood before her was twenty and around 6'3.   
  
She had watched the carriage pull up in front of the house. Was her son finally home? She watched him walk up the steps and knock on the door. She had answered it herself.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. It's me."  
  
She had walked with him into one of the livingrooms. She had left him to talk with one of the servants, in order to have the Amidala's informed of what was going on. She came back in and took a seat across from him.  
  
"Anakin, you are finally home. It feels like you have been gone for many more years than just two," said Amethyst.  
  
"You have no idea..."  
  
"Everyone will be here tonight for dinner. As much as I've missed you I think there's a certain brow eyed beauty who missed you a bit more."  
  
She watched her son's face for some sort of emotion. None even crossed his face at the mention of Padme.  
  
"You haven't said but a few words. Is everything alright, Anakin," asked Amethyst.  
  
"Ofcourse, Mother. I'm going to go upstairs and lay down. I'll be up in time to get ready."  
  
"That sounds fine to me. I will talk with you later."  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
Anakin kissed her on the cheek before walking upstairs. He layed down on his bed and his eyes shut heavily. He would see her tonight, but what would happen?  
  
******************  
  
Amethyst remained in the livingroom even after Anakin had retired to his room. She deeply sighed.   
  
How could that young man possibly be her son? She had never seen him so quiet in his entire life. It seemed near impossible that man could be Anakin. But it was him. No one else had those deep striking blue eyes.  
  
Yes, her son had finally come home. She assured herself that he would become his old self in time. He just needed to get settled in. And even more than that he needed to see Padme....  
  
*********************  
  
A beautiful girl with long, dark curley brown hair studied herself in the mirror. She was still disatisfied with the way she looked tonight. But it was too late now. She didn't have time to change. She couldn't always look perfect. No one could.  
  
But, everything had to be perfect. Anakin was now home. She would be seeing him tonight. It had been two long years without him in her life. She felt so nervous that she could barely breathe.   
  
Padme took a seat on her bed. What if he didn't like hwat he saw, and decided against marrying her? This would have to do. There would be other days for impressing him. She watched her bedroom door open. Her Nana came in.  
  
"My dear, you look very lovely tonight. I don't think I could have done a better job on you myself," commented the older woman.  
  
"Yes, you could have. I just want everything to be perfect tonight," said Padme.  
  
"And it will be. I have never seen you look so beautiful. He left you a crying teenager. He has now ocme home to a graceful young woman," said Nana admiringly.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so. Now come along. Here's your coat."  
  
Padme took the coat from Nana and put it on. Then she gracefully decended from the stairs to join her parents.  
  
***********************  
  
Anakin was talking with his father when suddenly he felt someone staring at him. He knew it was her. He could sense it. He looked up expecting her to look down shyly but she didn't. She stared for a moment before continuing her conversation with Anakin's mother.  
  
Anakin wanted so badly just to go talk with her, but he'd never here the end of it from his father. He felt her staring at him again. This time when he looked up she was going outside towards the gardens.  
  
"Excuse me father."  
  
He didn't wait for his father to respond before walking outside to the garden he knew he'd find her in. He found her sitting on their bench.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He had never felt so nervous in his life. He watched as she looked up at him. He had never seen anything or anyone that was so beautiful. He finally took a seat next to her.  
  
"Why didn't you come talk with me inside," he gently asked her.  
  
"I didn't know what to say to you. I still don't know what to say to you."  
  
He felt her soft hand touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch. After a minute he took that hand in his and kissed every singlle finger before looking at her. Her expression was unreadable as she stared back at him.  
  
"It feels like you're not really here, that this is another dream that I'll wake up from..."  
  
He felt both of her hands touching him everywhere on his face. They didn't stop until one finger rested on his lips, and began to outline them.  
  
"Please be real..."  
  
Anakin looked at the woman he had come to love, but always semeed to have trouble admitting to it. He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing her. He was pleased when eager lips feverently kissed him back.  
  
He wondered how he had lived two years without this. He slowly pulled away from her. Except for the day he left and the day before that he had never really seen her cry. She looked like she was almost in pain.  
  
"Don't cry. It's alright. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere anymore without you," said Anakin.  
  
"You- you don't understand. You told me to find out what my life meant without you."  
  
"I never should have said that. I'm sorry."  
  
"But, you left... How could things ever be the same?"  
  
"I never should have left you. I'm sorry that I did. I'm here now, if you still want me to be."  
  
He felt two arms wrap around him. He realized she was slightly shaking. He held her to him. Finally she pulled back a little.  
  
"I want you so much that I can't breathe. But, I can't start our marriage based on lies. I can't..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
As she cried she relayed to him the tale of what happened that day on his balcony and how Johnathon had become her best friend. She finished her story looking at her lap. She suddenly felt a soft hand guding her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
  
"If the question is do I want you, the answer is yes. If the question is how long will I need you, the answer is forever. But if the question is will I stop loving you, the answer is never."  
  
"Anakin, I'm so confused. You just got back. You wrote a week after you go there and said it was only going to be for a year, but it was for two. You never wrote me again. I didn't think you were going to come back. I- I have to go inside. This is all too much."  
  
**********************  
  
Anakin walked into his room an hour later to find Padme sitting on his bed with her head on her knees. She looked up at him in almost surprise.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry. I almost forgot that this was your room. I'm leaving now..."  
  
"Please don't go," said Anakin as he sat next to her smiling when she remained.  
  
He layed back and she did the same. He was almost surprised when she held onto him as if she was never going to see him again. He held onto her as tightly. He smiled down at her when she looked up at him.  
  
How could he look at her like that as if she held heaven and earth? He loved her and she had betrayed him. He pretended as if it were nothing. How could he even look at her at all?  
  
"I'm a whore. You deserve better. If he hadn't pushed me away those times things would have happened."  
  
"You never told me why he kissed you that first time."  
  
"He said I was in love with you and that you were in love with me. But I didn't want to believe it. There were times when you would kiss me and I didn't quite know what to feel. He said if he kissed me and I didn't pull away I wasn't in love with you. The second he kissed me I pulled away because it didn't feel right. He then told me I loved you. And I did.   
  
And now I don't know what the hell I feel. I am so confused. Why did you leave me in the first place? Why couldn't you just have stayed with me. I needed you and you weren't there.   
  
That's why you're not mad at me isn't? You knew I needed you. So, I learned to depend on Johnathon. And now you're back..."  
  
"Do you want me to go back there and leave you be? I will just for you if you decide you want me to," said Anakin.  
  
He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and suddenly she clung to him again. This time she was shaking more than before. He held her tightly against him until her sobs had subsided somewhat.  
  
"Don't leave again. Please... I would die this time. I swear to God I would. And if I didn't I would kill myself."  
  
This beautiful woman against him confused him to no end. One moment she seemed to be saying she wanted him to leave her, but the next she was declaring she would kill herself without him.  
  
He wiped away her tears. And then he kissed them away. She then felt him kiss her cheeks. She closed her eyes in anticipation. When she felt his lips touch hers she kissed him back and drew him closer to her...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: And no they didn't have sex. Hehe. Okay before the two years when Padme was in anakin's room that idea came to me from Dana. She had a dream and I used the part when she sat in Anakin's room. After that I tweaked it a bit. If anyone has any ideas email me at Roswellgeneration@yahoo.com 


	7. Chapter Six

Padme opened her eyes hours later to find she was in her own bed. She felt tears run down her cheek. It had all been another dream. Just as that thought left her she could hear Anakin's voice downstairs talking with her father.   
  
She got out of bed and threw a robe over herself. She silently crept down the steps and hid behind one of the desks in the study where they talked.  
  
"I think she needs more time..."  
  
"More time? How much more time could she possibly need? She should have just married you two years ago. No, I will not allow any more time. Within the next five months I want you two to be married."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Anakin dutifully.  
  
Padme watched her father leave the study in a huff. He slammed the door behind him. She watched Anakin watch her as she got up from behind the desk. He didn't look at all surprised.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Ofcourse I knew. I know the minute you enter the same room as I. Every hair on my neck raises."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
She took a seat next to him on the couch. She could feel him staring at her and she stared at him only to have him turn away. The next time they both looked was at the exact same time.  
  
"Padme..."  
  
Padme wanted everything to go back to the way it had been, but she didn't think it was possible. He didn't deserve this...  
  
"You deserve better than this."  
  
"Better than you?"  
  
"Better than what I am."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"I'm a whore. You waited for me. I did too, but..."  
  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"No. But, I kissed him once and-"  
  
"You ammediately pulled away."  
  
"Yes. But, Oh, God. I wish I had begged you not to go that day. I wish that you had never left to begin with. Everything was wrong after you left."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"Okay. That's all I needed to know."  
  
"Anakin..."  
  
But her voice wasn't heard because Anakin had already left the room. She didn't know what she was going to do this time. She had a feeling she was about to lose him once more.  
  
************************  
  
Anakin found her the next day in the garden where they had shared their second kiss. As He sat next to her and she looked up at him.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"You're leaving again, aren't you," said Padme knowing him all too well.  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Take me with you," pleaded Padme on a whim.  
  
He wanted to tell her that he couldn't and that he didn't plan on coming back, but one look into those brown eyes and he couldn't possibly refuse her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When do we leave? We can't exactly tell my parents or even yours."  
  
"I know. They're still out. Have Nana pack your things. I'll leave a note even though they'll want to kill me later."  
  
"Where are we going."  
  
"Your parent's vacation house. I changed my mind. We'll go there. They'll never look for us there." (Think Aotc house)  
  
"Okay."  
  
He watched her walk into the house. What exactly had he gotten himself into? He had gone from making the hardest decision of his life by leaving her forever to deciding to take her to the lake house.  
  
***********************  
  
They both walked in through the door. The house was just as beautiful as he remembered it to be. He watched Padme's eyes glitter in happiness before a small smile tugged on his lips.  
  
"Well, I'll go take my usual bedroom and I suppose you can take yours which is across from mine," said Anakin.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
She watched him go upstairs. She had to come with him. She decided she had to talk to him. She went upstairs and walked into his room.  
  
Anakin turned when he saw her walked into the room. She looked so confused. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful...  
  
He took a seat on the sofa across form the bed. She took a seat next to him. He sighed.  
  
"Why did you want to come with me?"  
  
"I couldn't stand the fact that I would lose you. I had to come with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Would you stop asking these questions?"  
  
"Why," he asked with a small smirk on his handsome face.  
  
He didn't have time for the eager hands that landed on his face pulling him into a kiss. He gave into her for a moment before letting go.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I need to know something. And I need to know it now. I don't care if the answer is yes or no. All I care is that you actually have an answer. Do you love me?"  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't look into those stunning blue eyes. Finally she did and another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I don't deserve you..."  
  
"I didn't ask if you deserved me or not. I asked if you loved me or not..."  
  
"I should have waited..."  
  
"Padme just answer the damn question before I lose all my patience and-"  
  
"Yes. I love you. Damn it I love you."  
  
Anakin watched her as she sobbed hysterically. When he tried to put an arm around her she shrugged him off. She aimlessly walked around the room until she felt someone draw her into an embrace. She lightly punded on his chest.  
  
"Oh, God..."  
  
"I don't give a damn what you felt for him or that kiss you shared. I love you with everything in me. You're everything I could possibly ever ask for. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you I would spend the rest of my life with you. And now looking at you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to wake up another night knowing I won't see you the next day. I want to wake up every morning to your beautiful face. I'll love you until the day that I die."  
  
"How did you fall in love with me," asked Padme through tears.  
  
"I think the day I met you, but really, I'll never know..."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Anakin. She felt him pull her closer to himself. She sighed happily. She looked up at him and threaded her fingers through his soft hair. He looked at her with almost a dangerous look.  
  
"I don't think it was a good idea that we came here all alone..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You will never know all the things that you do to me."  
  
"I think I have an idea..."  
  
"Believe me, you don't. I don't think it was a good idea for us to come here at all..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love and want you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Please, Padme, don't say that."  
  
"I want to marry you."  
  
"As nice as that is to know, we are getting married..."  
  
"No, I mean, now. I want to marry you here, at this house. I want it to be special..."  
  
"are you suggesting we have a priest come here and marry us with just the two of us there," asked Anakin.  
  
"Yes. I want to be your wife, and I want to be it now, soon. I don't want all of society there. I don't want our parents there commenting how it will enlarge the family fortune. I just want it to be you and I, the way it's supposed to be, always and forever..."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes, Anakin. This is what I want. And then after we are married I want to stay here for a month away from everything, having it just be you and I."  
  
"I'd like that, but-"  
  
"Anakin, it's what I want," said Padme evenly with one of her looks.  
  
Anakin shook his head and slightly rolled his eyes at her. She couldn't be happy unless she always had her way.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
She softly kissed him on the lips. He dragged the kiss out for a minute before releasing her. You should probably unpack things now."  
  
"I will, but not before I do one more thing."  
  
Before he could ask her what she possibly wanted to do she had grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know this chapter completely goes against this story's outline, but after they retun from the lake house everything after that will most likely be the way I outlined it... 


	8. My apologies

To my faithful readers:  
  
I know that I promised a new chapter at least once a month. I am sorry that that is something I am unable to do at the moment. Someone who I deeply cared about killed himself. It struck me deeper than it did alot of people. I no longer have the inspiration and energy to write this story at the moment. I'm in the midst of writing our story (the story of Nicky and I). I will once again resume this fiction. It's just that right now I can't. For that I am truly sorry. I really miss Nicky and I am going to miss him for a very long time. But, life goes on. And with life, so will I. Thankyou for your understanding.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
KathrynValmont  
  
P.S  
  
When I complete our story I will most likely publish it at fictionpress. But, I don't know. We'll see... 


	9. Chapter Seven

Anakin stood on the balcony of Padme's parents' lake house. He could not recall a time that he had ever been so nervous. He was twiddling his thumbs and pacing throughout the length of the balcony. He had so many questions that he believed he couldn't answer. But, if he were to calm down for a moment he would have realized how rediculess he was being...

What if she decided that she didn't really want to marry him right then after all. Twenty- four hours was a long time. She really could have changed her mind from when they talked last night about it. What if he wasn't good enough for her? It's funny that in a particular momwnt of time the arrogant man had gone out the door. What if he couldn't make her happy? What if she were miserabe with him? I suppose that he forgot about all the times she laughed with him and was very happy...

He heard movement from the door that led out to the balcony. He looked up to see the priest coming to stand beside him. He gave Anakin a kindly smile that was meant that soften his nervousness. But, nothing but his bride to be would be able to calm him down.

"Does it take that long to get ready," asked Anakin aloud although he was really talking to himself.

"She should be out shortly," said the priest.

Anakin look at him with an almost expression. It was almost as if he had just noticed his presence.

The door opened once more and out came Padme. She was dressed in a simple white gown but Anakin was sure she had never looked more beautiful. She smiled at him as she took his hand.

The priest spoke hi words but neither of them really paid attention. They could only look at eachothe and smile. Padme was sure that this was the happiest day of her life.

She felt Anakin sliding a ring on her finger and then she slid one his. Before she knew it his lips were on hers as the priest pronounced them man and wife. As his lips stayed on hers she could not help the tears that poured down her cheek.

"I love you Padme..."

Later that night as Anakin pulled her against himself he felt her body trembling. He knew that she was scare dof what was to come. They were about to do something that she had never done before.

He slowly kissed her and slid his hands around her waist.

"Don't be afraid. I'll never hurt you."

He watched as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately.

"I know Anakin. I trust you. I know you would never hurt me. I'm not fragile. I'm not going to break easily. I've wanted this for a long time. Tonight, don't hold back from me. Please..."

Before Anakin really knew what he was doing he had taken her face in his hand and passionately kissed her. This was all he would ever want. This is all that he would ever need. And tonight she was his.

Those were the last thoughts in his mind as he climbed on top of her...

Part 2:

Padme sighed deeply. What had she done? What had she been thinking? She had not only ran off with Anakin in the middle of the night but she had married him as well. The parents would never get over this one. Of that she was sure...

She felt the arms that were wrapped around her slightly shift as Anakin slept. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. They would be going home in a weeks time and he could actually sleep. What was she to do with him. Suddenly he sat up.

"What's wrong, Padme? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I know you are not serious," replied Padme as if he were completely insane.

"Our parents won't be all that happy with us but they'll get over it," said Anakin as if he were discussing the weather.

" 'Won't be that happy?' 'They'll get over it?' Have you never met our parents? What are we going to do? What can we say to make things right with them," asked Padme in a worried tone.

"We have a week here. Let's enjoy it. I don't want to fight with you. I don't want us to worry about anything. I just want us to be happy here. We don't have that much longer, but in the time that we do have I want us to enjoy it."

"Alright, Anakin."

"I love you, Padme. I hope that you haven't changed your mind and regret having the small wedding we had..."

"How could I? It was my idea. It was what we truly wanted. All those other people aren't the ones that are going to have to spend the rest f their lives with you. I am," said Padme with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Forever," whispered Anakin as if saying it a little bit louder would not make it come true.

"Forever," confirmed Padme.

"So, no regrets," asked Anakin.

"Never," said Padme ad the smile on her.

Anakin returned her smile as he pulled her as close to him as possible. It was then that he made a promise to himself. Through it all, no matter what happened, h was going to love this woman forever...

Part 3:

Padme sighed as the warm sun kissed her face. She sighed in displeasure as a shadow stood over her. She opened her eyes as her husband grinned down at her. She watched as he layed beside her.

"I love you, Anakin. Never forget that," sighed Padme.

"I won't. I promise. I love you too."

"One day with all our responsibilities to our parents we'll forget our time here and how happy we were; how lighthearted. And it will be like we were never here to begin with," sighed Padme sadly.

"I'll never forget our times here and the memories that we have shared. They will stay a part of me forever. I promise," said Anakin.

"Don't make me a promise that you can't keep," sighed Padme sadly.

She couldn't help but smile a little bit as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her. Despite her love for him even she was aware of the storm that would be brewing when they got home. She wondered just hw bad it would truly be...

TBC (I SWEAR)

I haven't updated this story in over a year, but I'm back. I dedicate this chapter to randomsmif13, who is my latest reviewer and made me see i needed to update this. RnR please! its like my fuel to write more!

Next chapter: They come home. They face their parents and Padme has some news 


	10. Chapter Eight

Padme and Anakin woke up the next morning to a loud insistent pounding at the door. They looked at eachother with raised eye brows but then Padme's expression turned to that of fear.

"Who the hell is that," asked Anakin calmly as he layed back down on their bed and shut his eyes.

"What if it's our parents," demanded Padme.

"Well, then I guess we better go and let them in reguardless. Because, whoever it is doesn't seem as if they'll be leaving anytime soon," said Anakin casually, ignoring the whithering look that Padme shot at him.

They both froze when they heard the door being unlocked. It had to be their parents. They were sure they really were never going to hear the end of it. They braced themselves as they heard one pair of footsteps coming towards their room.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Nana. She didn't look happy with either one of them at the moment. They were more afraid of this woman than both their parents. Their parents would yell at them but Nana, if she felt like it, could slap them. It didn't matter how old they were...

"I thought that I might find you two here," the older woman said quietly, yet evenly.

Neither one of them really knew what to say to her. If she yelled at them they could make an excuse of sorts but when she was quiet and staring at them with that look there was nothing they could do but wait for her to continue on.

"I expected better of the both of you. This is behavior I would have expected of your younger sister, Padme; or perhaps your younger brother Anakin. I don't believe even Elizabeth or Daniel would just run off into the middle of the night. I never thought I would compare them to you. Well, I never thought I'd find an aspect better," said Nana harshly.

Padme had to give her credit. The woman knew exactly where to strike. She really did. She hated it when Nana did this. She had to intervene before it got worse. She had to tell her the truth.

"Nana, I am so sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it-"

"It's my fault. I allowed her to come with me. I'm sorry for causing you and our entire family to worry. We shall return to our home today and make ammends with them ammediately," said Anakin watching as Nana and Padme stared at him in complete amazement.

"Your entire family has been in a state for about a month. I cannot believe that you two had the gall to get married in secret, behind their back. You didn't think I would know? I'm Nana. I know all," said the woman wearing a smirk that only riveled Anakin's.

"Nana... How- bad is it," asked Padme hesitently.

"How about we just say tonight will be a Family reunion to remember..."

"Oh, it'll be that alright," said Anakin sarcastically.

PART 2:

Padme and Nana were left alone a few hours later to put away some final things, before they left the lake house. Nana hadn't said all that much, but Padme knew it was coming. When had her Nana ever had little to say? Not a day that Padme could remember.

"Your parents have been worried sick, you do now," asked Nana.

" 'Worried?' My parents don't feel anything but anger and calmness. Believe me, they weren't worried; at least not really," scoffed Padme.

"Your mother was very upset and asked me if you were alright. She had a feeling I would know. I told her that you were and that I was going today to bring you back. She seemed very relieved," stated Nana.

"That's surprising. I left because for once I wanted to be happy. Even if it was for just awhile I wanted to know what it was like. The only time I had come close to happiness were various times with Anakin," said Padme.

"And now? Do you know what it fells like," asked Nana seriously.

"Yes, I do. I don't think I will ever feel it so strongly again, but the happiness that was mine for awhile will never be forgotten," promised Padme.

"You will have it again, trust me. Everything will work out with both parents. They will be thrilled with your homecoming, but with your wedding? Even I won't be able to mediate that one. Chances are you will end up having your big wedding," said Nana with wisdom.

"I can hardly wait," said Padme sarcastically.

"And Anakin and you? How are you two doing," asked Nana ignoring her old charge's sarcastic quip.

"I love him, Nana. I honestly love him. There are times we still argue, but I love him," said Padme with a small smile on her face.

Neither woman saw Anakin watching them from the door way. A small smile played on his face, which eventually turned into a smirk. Ofcourse she loved him. And he loved her as well. He finally made his presence known.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Why are you so eager to leave," asked Padme.

"I am not eager to leave. Why would you think that I were eager to leave," asked Anakin in a tone of annoyance.

"You just come in here demanding we leave this second," said Padme hautily.

"I did not come in here and demand. I asked if we were ready," said Anakin with an edge to his voice.

"You asked?"

"Yes, I asked!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Fine then, Anakin. Let's leave," said Padme walking past him.

"About damn time."

"Maybe we should have left last week instead," said Padme shutting the door behind her.

"That woman is going to be the death of me," said Anakin slowly trying to control his temper.

"No, I believe the two of you shall be the death of eachother," said Nana calmly.

"Nana, not now," said Anakin making his way out the door and slamming it behind him.

He found Padme waiting by the transport. When he slammed the front doot she looked up at him. She reguarded him with a cynical air.

"Don't even say anything," said Anakin giving her a look.

She rolled her eyes at him and he gave her one of his looks. When Nana came down with the rest of their things she found them wrapped up in a passionate kiss.

"I am getting too old for this," she whispered to herself.

Part 3:

Daniel was sure that if he had to hear either one of his parents continue to go on and on about how unresponsible and wreckless Anakin was being he would lose his mind. 

Anakin and him had never shared a close relationship, with that being the understatement of the year. They had never liked eachother. Anakin had always been the Skywalkers' favorite son. It usually didn't matter what he did. He never got in trouble for it. He always found a way to get out of it. It didn't matter how. He just did.

Given those fact, one would believe that he would be happy about his parent's displeasure woith the "chosen" son. At first it had made him smile and he was even amused by it. But, when it had stopped being a daily thing and now an hourly thing, he wasn't sure just how much more he would be able to take. There was only so much complaining from his mother and so much yelling and raving from his father that he could endure.

He had never been so eager for his brother to be home. He knew that Anakin was the only one who could put an end to all this madness. They wouldn't be happy when he at first came home but he would smile, perhaps even bring gifts and it would all be as if it had never happened.

Just when he was sure it couldn't get worse the Amidala's came to speak with his parents. They were just as bad. When the four of them got together to complain about what their children were putting them through, Daniel really though the was going to lose his mind.

As if someone had answered his prayers he heard a carriage outside. He looked out the front window to see Anakin helping Padme out and servants helping to bring their luggage inside. He turned around to watch all four parents stop in the middle of whatever they were saying. He turned back around to see what they were all staring at.

And there in all his glory stood the "prodical" son with a smile that showed that he was anything but sorry or glad to be home. As usual, he just didn't care. And next to him stood Padme. She looked more beautiful than ever, if that was possible.

77 "You have some serious explaining to do," said Mr. Skywalker in as controlled a voice as he could muster.

Padme and Anakin stood there and slightly winced. Padme couldn't help but smirk to herself. Well now we see who he gets his anger from, thoughht Padme bemusedly.

"You worried us to death. What were you two thinking of just leaving in the middle of the night like that. Anything could have happened. You could have been killed and we never would have known," cried Mrs. Amidala in a drmatic tone.

"You probably wouldn't have known either way," said Anakin under his breath so that only Padme could hear him.

"If you did anything to my daughter so help me God..." started out Mr. Amidala.

"What exactly are you accusing my son of," started out Mrs. Skywalker.

"Will everyone just be quiet for fifteen damn seconds? Jesus. Can you not see what we wanted to get away from in the first place. I'll tell you exactly what happened. I took your daughter to the lake house and made her my wife," said Anakin evenly.

You could have heard a pin drop.

TBC

A/N: Someone pointed out about Anakin's brother... His name is Daniel. I got that mixed up. Sorry...

A/n 2: Thankyou so much for the reviews! It made me see that this story is still very much loved. keep the reviews coming. They help me write faster... 


	11. Chapter Nine

Anakin had never seen any of their four parents speechless. No matter what happened something was always said about the situation. But in this case, all four of them had nothing to say and their expressions harbored none of their feelings. Anakin didn't quite know what to think of this new development.

Everyone probably would have spent the next few hours just staring at one another if Nana didn't walk in carrying things. She surveyed everyone with a critical eye. Just what were they all standing around for? She decided to address Mrs. Amidala. She seemed to be the only one out of the four of them who seemed as if she may be getting over her shock sometime in the near future.

"What did I tell you, Mrs. Amidala? I told you that I would bring her home to you. And I managed to bring Anakin as well," she said in her usual "I know all," tone.

"You knew about all of this," asked Mr. Skywalker in a controlled voice.

"Ofcourse I knew about it all. It's my job," informed the middle aged woman as if she were affended by the fact that anyone would think any differently.

"You allowed these two children to run off into the middle of the night to get an ilegal marriage by some priest who has probanly become senial by now," demanded Mr. Amidala.

Padme surveyed all four of them. Their mother were clasping and unclasping their hands while they opened and reopened their mouths. It seemed as if they were searching for words to say. Their fathers were a completely different story. They seemed to be trying their best to not grab the nearest object and throw it out the window.

"Alfred, do come to your senses. They are hardly children. And that very priest married you to Elektra if my memory serves me correctly. And I know that it does. They shouldn't have gone behind your back but there isn't much that you can do about it now is there? Are you going to have their marriage anulled and just have them get remmarried in a month or two? Come now, that would be complete foolishness on your part. I believe Michelle should have supper ready by now. By the looks of it everyone is in need of a good meal," said Nana before walking into the dining room.

Nana had been Alfred's Nana when he was young. The woman was more than a servant, but a part of the family. And she knew it as well. She did exactly as she pleased. She said percisely as she thought. And never once did she apologize for anything. No one expected her to. She was Nana. When all was said and done in the eyes of both families she could do no wrong.

"Nana, wait. Can I talk to you for a moment... alone," asked Padme.

She watched as her father sharply turned around to face her. He was red in the face. She could tell that he was absolutely livid with anger with the recent turn of events.

"No you may not talk to Nana alone! For all I know you could be talking Nana into allowing you to... do God only knows what," said Alfred at a somewhat loss for words.

"Alfred, go and eat your dinner. I'm sure that in the past month you have eaten many meals where your daughter wasn't present. I'm sure one more won't kill you. And besides, Anakin will be there," she said as she gave Anakin a look full of insincere sympathy.

"Oh, he'll be there alright," said Alfred as he threw his brand new son in law a withering glance.

Scene 2:

Daniel watched as everyone ate their food. No one dared to say a word to anyone else. You could hear the sound of the clanking silver ware as it was used. He had never seen anything like it. He watched as Michelle brought out some roast beef.

"Well, this looks very good, Michelle," commented Elektra as she tried her best to smile.

"It's been silent enough... Does anyone actually have an appetite after all of this," asked Daniel bluntly.

"Daniel," admonished Amethyst.

"No one can really blame you for being unhappy with them, but hadn't you planned for them to marry since the day they first saw eachother? I really don't understand why everyone is so bent out of shape about this. So, you don't get your big wedding," stated Daniel honestly.

"Daniel-"

"I'm not finished yet, Mother. I'm sure you guys are upset that they left for a month. But, they are two most capable adults who I'm sure know how to look after themselves. But, they came back," said Daniel.

"It's just we were worried. This isn't like you, Anakin. This is the first irresponsible thing you have ever done. I've never seen you misbehave in this way," said Amethyst.

Daniel thought that he would surely begin to laugh as his mother insinuated that his brother had never done anything wrong in his life. Either she was blind to his brother's faults or she simply chose to ignore them. He had an feeling that it was a mixture of both. 

"Ah, yes... We must not forget the son who can do no wrong..."

He gave his brother who sat across from him a sarcastic smile. He was surprised that Anakin hadn't said anything back yet. Usually he would have said something after his first jab. But, it was as if Anakin wasn't even there.

Anakin continually picked at his food. He wanted to tell his brother off, but there was really nothing he could say. 

"So... Anakin, tell us, what made you two feel as if this was your only option," asked Mrs. Skywalker cautiously.

Scene 3:

"My dear, just how long did you plan on staying away," asked Nana somewhat gently.

"I don't know. It just all happened so suddenly. He was about to leave. I didn't want him to leave. So, I went with him," explained Padme.

"Why did you go with him? He would have come back. He would have had no choice, my dear. He would have eventually come back for you. He would have been under an obligation," explained Nana.

"I wasn't thinking of that at the time! Nana! He would have been gone for awhile. I couldn't bare to have him gone any longer. Nana, you have to understand this..."

"I'll tell you what I do understand. No one can change what has happened. Both parents are very unhappy with this, but what are they to do? You will go into dinner and join your husband."

They walked toward the dining room and stopped when they heard Amethyst asking Anakin an interesting question.

"Our only option," asked Anakin.

"Yes, you're only option," repeated Amethyst.

"Well, it was Padme's idea. She insisted upon it."

Padme looked at her Nana with eyes of fire. Now was a perfect time to go in.

"I want to hear the rest of this, Anakin," said Padme as she gave her husband an angry glance. She then sat next to him. She was NOT happy with him. This just got more and more interesting...

TBC

A/N: It's been long and I know it's a shitty chapter, I need ideas of how to get them in more arguments but to make it okay between them. The more help I get the faster and longer chapters come. I promise! RnR! It motivates me 


End file.
